


raspberry lips, never been kissed

by d0young



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name Calling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, doyoung in panties, doyoung is a pretty raspberry fairy, jaehyun falls for doyoung and cheats on his gf, jaehyun is super possessive, lapslock, slight size kink, theres a lot of build up sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0young/pseuds/d0young
Summary: upon making eye contact with the mesmerising customer, doyoung has to stop his hair from turning bright pink; he bites his lip as he feels a tingle and his wings threaten to come out. doyoung feels something magical happen, a feeling he has never once felt in his life, and he feels instantly drawn to the man in front of him, despite him being a human.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

doyoung wakes up from a nightmare in his handmade single bed. sweating and scared, he throws his woollen blanket off and hurries to his en suite bathroom. when he looks in the mirror he catches sight of his hair colour, completely colourless due to the horrible nightmare the fairy had.

as doyoung calms down his hair returns to his natural raspberry pink shade and his skin begins to glow softly again. doyoung is a shifter fae, a type of fairy that possesses colour changing abilities according to their emotions. his neutral hair colour is a pretty magenta shade, complimenting his pale skin and dark eyes. the other shades are predictable; when he’s sad it turns blue, really happy it goes bright blonde, jealous it goes green, tired it goes black and angry it goes red. these are the common shades that fairies’ hair turns when they experience various mood states, but doyoung’s neutral hair shade is very rare.

not often do encounters with pink-haired fairies occur, as fairies evolved to blend in with the human race as much as possible, meaning most of the time their neutral hair shade is a natural human colour. an exceptional emotion is arousal, and when doyoung feels this his hair develops into a beautiful bright pink shade, fluffy and shiny and sometimes glittery when touched. during his heats, doyoung’s hair is constantly this colour, and fairy heats are very strong, requiring him to stay inside away from humans until it’s over.

in fact, doyoung’s heats are particularly bad and all he can usually do is remain at home and try to relieve the pressure, fucking himself with his assortment of toys. the insatiable fairy cannot take heat suppressants because he is allergic, they make his wings weak and brittle and his hair unable to change colour with permanent effects. his super strong heats mean that there’s dust and glitter everywhere; on the floor, walls, and every piece of furniture in the little house. there’s also slick, because doyoung can’t help but get really wet and needy when he thinks about being thrown around by someone strong and mean. he leaks into the wooden surfaces of his furniture and it’s embarrassing but he really can’t control himself when he’s in this state of mind, and maybe he wants someone to humilate him about it.

doyoung’s wings are retracted most of the time. he has translucent, iridescent wings that are always the same colour, but when he shakes his wings he leaves glittery fairy dust the colour of his mood at that time. during fairy heats, wings are almost always extended, and the dust when he’s horny is a mixture of pink and gold. his wings are very sensitive to touch and the thing he hates the most about being alone during heats is that there is no one to caress his wings, but they are very important to a fairy and they are only comfortable with showing their wings to a trustworthy person. doyoung is willing to wait for the perfect partner to let them see him in his full fairy glory.

doyoung leads a quiet life alone in the depths of the forest. he constructed a quaint wooden house for himself, along with the simple furniture and decorations inside, and surrounding the outside are hundreds of flowers that he planted over time.

he takes good care of all his plants and grows his own vegetables and herbs too. doyoung can talk to the animals in the forest. birds are particularly fond of him and perch themselves on the fairy’s broad shoulders. the fairy has the voice of an angel and the wildlife flock to him and listen to his gentle soothing tone.

with a sigh, the gorgeous fairy leaves his house to take a shower in the waterfall just across the way, situated in a spot of the forest popular with tourists and hikers. his skin twinkles like diamonds as the water drips off of his body. he looks like a work of art, the slight coolness of the cascading water making his dusky nipples perk up, and the idea of getting caught by a human, or even another wandering fairy makes his cock harden. but he can’t afford to have fun now, he doesn’t have long until he has to open his store for the day.

doyoung gets dressed, gathers his belongings and begins the walk into town to open his florist. he bought the store around six months ago, transforming it into a successful business. since he runs his own store, he can close it for a few days at a time to take care of his heat in the confinements of his home back at the forest.

he unlocks the front door and flips the sign to read “open”, ready to start trade. it’s a monday and business is slow and infrequent. doyoung wonders if he should just close up early and head back, but the sound of the door chiming interrupts his train of thoughts.

a tall, handsome human customer walks in just as doyoung was losing hope about making another sale for today. his soft brown hair is mussed up, dark circles deep under his eyes but lips impossibly pink and pretty. he wears a white shirt with the sleeves pushed up carelessly, loose tie and shiny leather loafers.

he doesn’t spare the fairy a glance as he frantically searches for a suitable bouquet of flowers among the wide selection. exasperated, he finally approaches the counter to ask doyoung for help. upon making eye contact with the mesmerising customer, doyoung has to stop his hair from turning bright pink; he bites his lip as he feels a tingle and his wings threaten to come out.

doyoung feels something magical happen, a feeling he has never once felt in his life, and he feels instantly drawn to the man in front of him, despite him being a human. such an immediate connection among fairies and humans is incredibly rare and uncommon. the man returns the stare and he is visibly shocked at how beautiful the ethereal man in front of him is.

he stutters as he asks doyoung for some help choosing a bouquet for his girlfriend’s birthday, glancing at the fairy’s mouth for a split second before meeting his eyes again. doyoung’s heart kind of sinks but of course helps the man out. he leads the way over to the bouquet section and picks out a classic rose one. “if your girlfriend is a classic romantic then she’ll definitely like these.”

doyoung looks up at the customer and takes note of their slight height difference, his heart lurching slightly. “is that so? i’ll take them then, thanks for your help.”

the man replies, his smile wide and his eyes turning into crescent moons. doyoung is using all his might to not let his hair turn blonde in response to the sight. their hands brush when the man is paying for the flowers and the fairy feels his eyes on him, carefully observing his every move in awe. it’s adorable, and lets doyoung know the connection he’s feeling isn’t one sided.

after their first encounter, the man can’t resist coming to see the beautiful fairy at his workplace a few times a week. he hates to admit he has a crush, feels like he’s betraying his girlfriend, but he senses such a strong connection with the cute local florist.

doyoung physically cannot retain his big gummy smile when jaehyun, he learns, shows up at the door of the store, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. he doesn’t want to seem suspicious so he always buys like a single rose or some plant food when he comes in. jaehyun places the fifth box of plant food he’s bought so far on the counter, and doyoung teases him, “how hungry are these plants of yours?” he remarks.

they flirt and become more comfortable with each other as they they talk and learn about each other and they start to form an even stronger bond. doyoung is told that jaehyun is not happy in his relationship with his girlfriend. doyoung listens carefully to jaehyun’s troubles and tries to give advice as best as he can. “you must be honest with yourself. your feelings are what matters. you can’t force yourself to feel something.”

doyoung’s kind words made jaehyun fall even harder, and he is shameless with the way he looks at the fairy’s lips, smirking and giggling. the more jaehyun learns about how gentle, generous and loving doyoung is, he becomes impossibly more attracted. doyoung’s energy is unlike anything jaehyun has experienced, and he’s certainly not experienced it with his girlfriend.

early the following day when doyoung was supposed to be opening the store, jaehyun makes his way to the entrance to find a sign on the door. “i am on monthly vacation. will return next monday. sorry for the inconvenience!”.

the note is signed with a cute drawing of a bunny and jaehyun could cry at the thought of not seeing the beautiful fairy today. jaehyun starts to worry a little. jaehyun can’t help but want to seek out doyoung’s whereabouts and make sure he’s okay. and because doyoung is in heat, his powers are working in an unusual manner with the handsome human. his magic is unconsciously guiding jaehyun towards him. he loses control of this particular power during his heat because his body’s natural response is to find a partner to help him.

the close bond him and jaehyun have formed as a result of jaehyun visiting the florist so often has had an impact on doyoung’s body chemistry and he just needs jaehyun to come breed him full...

jaehyun feels automatically compelled to find doyoung, the attraction feels stronger than magnetic. he seeks out doyoung’s location, leading him into the depths of the forest and into the little patch of wilderness that doyoung has made his own.

jaehyun can smell vanilla in the air, coming from the wooden house, and he swear he can hear the prettiest faint whining noises coming from inside. the blood is rushing in jaehyun’s ears as he finds the door is unlocked and jaehyun has no control of his feet when he walks straight into the small house and finds doyoung faced away from him, fucking himself on his huge breeding toy.

his back is arched as bounces greedily on the fake alpha cock, raspberry coloured head thrown back. doyoung is sucking on his own fingers to muffle his loud sounds, something jaehyun noticed even though he is stood behind the fairy. the scent of vanilla is almost overpowering, as well as the view of the thick toy stretching doyoung’s hole. what is utterly shameless is the almost blinding iridescent sheen of the fairy’s slick on the floor, around his hole and the shaft of the toy as it glistens more and more as doyoung sets a brutal pace with himself, the dildo disappearing all the way into his ruined little hole.

most importantly, jaehyun takes in the sight of his beautiful shiny wings fluttering quickly and dispensing glitter all in the thick air. jaehyun almost chokes as he takes in the sight, he’s never got so hard in his pants so fast. the vanilla scent is so cloying it fills jaehyun’s lungs and he wants more.

jaehyun keeps watching, he can’t stop. then doyoung moans jaehyun’s name as he fucks himself harder, manoeuvering onto all fours and giving jaehyun a perfect view. doyoung must be aware of what he is doing as he reaches back, pretty pink hole on full display to jaehyun, clenching around the toy as he gets closer to orgasm.

doyoung is cumming, and his wings flutter and shake off pink and gold glitter all over the room. his cum is a beautiful iridescent shade and his final moan is like music to jaehyun’s ears, it even makes the birds outside tweet. his hair suddenly blooms into a bright hot pink shade before jaehyun’s eyes.

doyoung is satisfied for now but his wings do not retract, and he whines in frustration as his cock stays hard. jaehyun is unconsciously palming himself through his suit pants and he feels as if it is his duty to make this boy cum as many times as he can bear to take it. and as the vanilla scent fades slightly, doyoung can smell jaehyun’s presence and turns around in mild surprise.

he knew jaehyun would seek him out and he can’t hide his excitement from this. however, jaehyun is in fact not speechless, for some reason he knows exactly what to say. “look at you, needy little fairy. you wanted my help so bad you used your magic to beckon me?”

jaehyun eyes doyoung like a predator, taking in the sight of his slender naked body, flushed with arousal and his perky nipples begging to be played with.  
doyoung is taken aback, not expecting jaehyun to say such words dripping with confidence, and he’s starting to feel very horny again.  
“my cock is bigger than that toy baby.. why don’t you give it a try?”

jaehyun has approached doyoung and whispered in his ear as he caresses his sides, feeling up to his back and just avoiding his sensitive wings. jaehyun leans in to kiss the fairy, his pink mouth irresistible to the human.

jaehyun feels the fairy’s energy coursing through him as their lips meet, and he feels like he’s been waiting his whole life for this moment. doyoung shivers under the human’s touch, his hole leaks and he whimpers for more. jaehyun runs his hands over the fairy’s perfect body, brushing over his nipples, making doyoung jump and his breath hitch.

jaehyun feels too clothed and quickly pulls his thin t-shirt off. doyoung bites his lip as he admires the human’s toned physique, and reaches out for jaehyun to keep touching him. jaehyun smirks knowingly as he takes a firm grip of the pink haired boy’s jaw. “baby likes me being rough with him, hm? that’s how desperate little whores get treated. i’m sure you know that, doyoung.”

jaehyun mutters lowly, then leans in to suck a mark into doyoung’s long neck. the fairy’s hair slowly gets more pink in tone as jaehyun continues feeling all over his body, his hands dancing over his half hard cock and his leaking used hole too. he’s all loose and jaehyun can easily slip two of his thick fingers inside the fairy, making him whine beautifully. jaehyun thinks he must be dreaming, he knows exactly what kind of things to say to doyoung to make him melt. “you make me want to do terrible things, fairy. you know i have a girlfriend, what a dirty slutty little thing.”

jaehyun really has no idea why he knows exactly what to say to rile doyoung up, his wings fluttering desperately and his hole dripping with his pretty slick. doyoung can barely form words and jaehyun just decides to take care of him.

jaehyun breaks away to pull his cock out of his pants and doyoung salivates, dropping down to take jaehyun’s big cock in his mouth. he looks up from his position on the floor, eyes big, hair shining and wings extending out from his back and it’s the best sight jaehyun has ever seen.

impatient, he grips doyoung’s colourful hair and his hands are covered in tiny fine flecks of glitter. an idea immediately comes into his head, and he brushes doyoung’s cheek with his hand, decorating him with his own fairy dust and making him look impossibly prettier. doyoung moans like a whore, messy when he sucks jaehyun off, taking him in all the way and he pulls off before looking up at him again with sparkly dark eyes.

he’s silently asking for more, and jaehyun hauls him up and grabs his jaw once again. doyoung is thrilled when he realises what is coming, opening his pretty mouth to let jaehyun spit in it. the fairy swallows gratefully as jaehyun rubs a finger over doyoung’s cherry lips, before shoving him onto the single bed behind him.

doyoung assumes the position on all fours and his shiny slick is leaking absolutely everywhere, all down his thighs and his pink hole. “you’re the prettiest fucking thing i’ve ever seen doyoung”,

jaehyun breathes in awe, grabbing his hips and lining up his cock with doyoung’s needy hole. he pushes in carefully but deliberately, and doyoung presses his face into the pillow, his wings fluttering like crazy and dispensing glitter all over the bed and jaehyun’s abs behind him. he spreads doyoung’s ass with one hand, and caresses his wings with the other, watches as he thrusts in and out and his cock gets covered with more and more of doyoung’s beautiful slick.

the view is obscene, it’s nothing like fucking a human, fucking his girlfriend, and he doesn’t want to fuck anyone else but doyoung. doyoung is so overwhelmed with pleasure and emotion, jaehyun is everything he’s ever wanted and he no longer feels lonely with just the animals in the forest and his sex toys. he wants to be with jaehyun forever.

jaehyun feels bold and something tells him doyoung likes it. so without much deliberation required, he pulls on doyoung’s wings to test the waters with his pain threshold. it hurts just enough, but the fairy can take more. this must have been obvious, because jaehyun adjusts his position so he can grab both wings in one big hand and pull on them, harder this time, and doyoung gasps and squirms and whines so loud as he starts fucking himself back onto jaehyun’s cock.

the human groans and delivers a harsh slap to the fairy’s ass with the hand covered in glitter from before, and it leaves a magical sparkly handprint. jaehyun can’t take it anymore. he pushes the fairy’s head into the pillow, fingers in his soft hair and rails his ass, the wet noises and sounds of skin against skin so loud. jaehyun is what doyoung has been waiting for his whole life and he feels overwhelmed with pleasure. doyoung’s own cock hangs hard and needy and he’s ready to cum untouched. jaehyun knows this and leans in to whisper “cum for your alpha, little fairy”.

doyoung goes cross eyed and screams uncontrollably as he cums harder than he’s ever cum before, at jaehyun’s words and how much pleasure and emotion he’s feeling all at once. “turn over baby, come on.”

doyoung sleepily rolls onto his back, wings pressed against the bed and his hole empty and clenching around nothing after jaehyun has pulled out. jaehyun moves up to straddle the fairy’s chest, stroking his cock. “open up for your alpha, slut”.

doyoung opens his pink mouth as jaehyun shoots his load down the fairy’s throat.  
exhausted, they curl up together on the cosy bed and fall asleep, both of them covered in slick, sweat and fairy dust. they have lots to talk about when they wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

jaehyun cracks open an eye slowly as the sunlight begins to shine through the diy windows of doyoung’s home, waking him from his deep post-coital slumber. doyoung’s face is buried into the human’s chest as he snores softly, his naked but warm body pressed impossibly tight against jaehyun’s own.

the fairy’s hair still shines a bright berry tone, remnants of sparkly dust from last night clinging to his cheek. jaehyun can’t take his eyes off the sight, his heart bursts as he wonders what he has done to deserve this beautiful boy sleeping like an angel next to him. he remembers what felt like magic coursing through his veins, the force that compelled him to find doyoung vulnerable and needy in the depths of the forest, the connection he experienced that immediately grew even stronger as soon as doyoung looked into the human’s eyes.

he considers that doyoung is, of course, a fairy. but he learnt about their dynamics, took a compulsory class in college when they first emerged in the world. he knows it is extremely rare for a human to pick up on a fairy’s magic; to instantly know the location, emotions and desires of one. doyoung’s magic is not supposed to work on a human and there has been no previous record of a fairy and a human mating. doyoung and jaehyun’s relationship is truly one of a kind.

jaehyun is so caught up in his own thoughts, he misses doyoung waking up beside him. “good morning, jae”,  
the fairy says sleepily. his voice is gentle and slightly whiny, and suddenly jaehyun’s chest feels very tight. he pulls the fairy closer, breathing in his permanent vanilla scent. he traces shapes onto doyoung’s soft skin as they lay together on the single bed. jaehyun is confident when he asks “did you have fun last night baby?”.

doyoung only smirks as he moves on top of jaehyun. the human blushes as he registers the sight of the naked fairy straddling him, sunlight hitting his glowing skin. “you just woke up and you wanna go for another round?” jaehyun asks teasingly.

doyoung simply leans down to kiss jaehyun, the human eagerly licking into the fairy’s pretty mouth. he tastes perfect, like vanilla and happiness, even through his morning breath. it’s the first purely tender, loving moment they have shared together.

jaehyun is suddenly very aware of his hard cock pushing up against the fairy’s ass, feeling a lot larger than normal. confused, he says “doie… did you just use your magic to give me a bigger dick?”.

doyoung pretends to be innocent, ignoring jaehyun’s question and remaining silent as he leans back and guides jaehyun’s dick inside him, satisfied by his impressive size as it slowly fills him up like he desired. “mmm, alpha,” the insatiable fairy whimpers as he rides the human’s inflated cock, raspberry head thrown back as he feels around his own body. dainty hands come to fall on jaehyun’s sturdy chest, using it as leverage to bounce harder.

“fuck, you’re so beautiful,” jaehyun mutters, eyes taking in the sight of the fairy riding him. he takes doyoung’s hands in his own, fingers intertwining. the slide becomes easy as the fairy’s shiny slick coats jaehyun more with each bounce. jaehyun thinks his cock has never fit inside someone more perfectly.

the fairy’s wings fold out and begin to flutter. and maybe jaehyun’s mind is still foggy and clouded with sleep but he swears, as he catches glimpses of his cock disappearing into the fairy’s hole, that it has grown at least a third in size. jaehyun is wide awake now.

in one slick manoeuvre, jaehyun grabs the fairy by his lithe waist and changes their position. “you really are a slut, aren’t you?” jaehyun remarks, and his harsh tone makes doyoung’s head spin. jaehyun searches the fairy’s face for any hesitation or discomfort and finds only pure bliss, as jaehyun starts fucking his newly engorged cock into the fairy’s heat. doyoung clings onto jaehyun’s shoulders, nails leaving crescent shapes. then it clicks, and jaehyun realises the purpose of doyoung using his magic in this way. “s’ like i’m really your alpha, isn’t it?”

doyoung chokes out a sob because jaehyun is so perfect as his partner, knows exactly what the fairy needs. jaehyun sits back on his knees and presses his hands onto the back of doyoung’s pale thighs, keeping him in the perfect position to rail him deeper.

doyoung can’t keep his eyes open, his lips are pink and swollen and his noises are angelic. jaehyun can’t stop himself when he presses a firm hand against the fairy’s long neck, squeezing the sides just enough. doyoung’s eyes roll back as he holds the hand jaehyun is using to choke him, pushing back onto his cock and leaking slick all over the sheets.

jaehyun can’t stop staring in awe, and he pulls his cock out to watch the fairy’s reaction. doyoung squirms and whines for him to put it back in. “please, alpha...want it so bad…”

doyoung breathes as jaehyun halts the pressure on his throat. “sound so fucking cute when you beg for alpha’s cock, baby.”

jaehyun thrusts back inside doyoung’s hole in one motion, making the fairy wail with overwhelming pleasure. the fairy’s own cock is laid untouched, red and leaking at the tip, but jaehyun is only interested in chasing his own pleasure. so he flips doyoung onto his stomach, finally getting to admire his wings in full glory.

the fairy’s back arches as he wordlessly beckons jaehyun back, his hole is used and puffy and still leaking. this is quickly becoming jaehyun’s favourite position, as he can’t get over the sight of doyoung’s wings. he once again pushes the fairy’s head into the very dirty sheets and swears his ears are deceiving him when he holds doyoung’s ass open to fit his cock inside in one punishing move.

“daddy!” the pink haired fairy gasps as he feels jaehyun’s huge dick against his prostate.

jaehyun’s head spins. did doyoung know all along that jaehyun liked being called that? the human quickly feels that familiar knot in the base of his stomach as he uses doyoung’s ass to chase his orgasm, doyoung’s noises sounding distant with the way jaehyun’s senses are clouded with utter lust.

jaehyun cums harder than he’s ever cum in his life, pulling out just in time to paint the fairy’s smooth back and wings in cum. doyoung’s wings tingle when spots of jaehyun’s cum land on them, and then doyoung is cumming untouched again.

jaehyun comes back to reality and grabs a towel from the adjoining bathroom, carefully wiping away the assortment of fluids from the fairy’s exhausted body. doyoung looks so fucked-out, so pretty as he catches his breath, eyelashes wet and raspberry hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“doyoung, you’re going to be the death of me. you can tell what kinks i have, can’t you?” jaehyun starts interrogating the fairy. doyoung bites his lip in response, sitting up to face the human. “sorry...daddy.”

jaehyun can’t believe his luck. he shakes his head in amusement as he leans in to hug the fairy, and catches sight of his phone lying forgotten on the floor next to the bed. oh yeah, jaehyun has a girlfriend. jaehyun thinks he should feel terrible, he’s cheating on his girlfriend with a fucking fairy. but he’s certain about the connection that him and doyoung have. the mindblowing sex and pleasure that his girlfriend has never been able to provide him.

experimenting with kinks that his girlfriend has always said no to. jaehyun and doyoung can practically read each other’s minds, and it feels like they’ve known each other their whole lives. doyoung speaks first, sensing jaehyun is worried.

“do you want breakfast?” the fairy looks the picture of beauty as jaehyun turns back around to face him. much to the human’s dismay, doyoung gracefully reaches for his robe to cover himself before making his way to the kitchen area. “i know you’re worried about your girlfriend. but remember what you told me when you visited the florist that one time. you said that she wouldn’t be concerned if you didn’t come home. you said she doesn’t really love you any more.”

this is true, and jaehyun relaxes as he listens to doyoung’s always wise words. jaehyun pushes himself off the bed and approaches the fairy from behind, arms snaking around to give him a tight back hug. his hands wander to the tie of the robe making the fairy giggle. “jae, i didn’t think my magic would be this powerful, you really can’t resist me can you?”

doyoung turns around in jaehyun’s arms to look at him. jaehyun wants nothing more but to stay like this, in doyoung’s little wooden house in the forest, surrounded by animals and in the fairy’s warm embrace. “if it wasn’t for me having a girlfriend in the first place, i never would have met you,”  
jaehyun says, caressing the silky fabric of doyoung’s burgundy robe.  
doyoung’s eyes are filled with love when they meet jaehyun’s own. their situation is messy, but it works. and they can’t wait to share a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this au so much. i had to write more about dojae’s dynamic and fairies. sorry it’s kinda short
> 
> next chapter i promise will have johnny <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i promised johnny, but i wanted something more important to happen before that...

messy, so messy. doyoung’s new white lace panties are pulled to the side and he looks like an obscene blushing bride as jaehyun screws him stupid.

\- - -

it’s been three months since doyoung and jaehyun first met in the florist, and one month since jaehyun officially moved in with the fairy. without so much as a call to his girlfriend, jaehyun discarded his mobile phone in the waterfall where doyoung takes his showers, in the spur of the moment after fucking the fairy against a tree underneath the cascading water. doyoung’s magic is affecting the human much more than he expected. the bond between them grows stronger as the days go past, and jaehyun wants nothing more than to mate with the fairy and become his alpha for real. of course, doyoung is concerned it won’t work, and he’ll be left with an angry red scar on his neck that won’t fade, hinting at a failed mating attempt.

everything seems to be moving at a million miles an hour. the fairy is really falling for the charming human and wants to be his mate. doyoung agrees that they can try later that night, since doyoung has prepared a surprise for him…

and when the evening falls, jaehyun can barely contain his excitement as he waits patiently on the bed for doyoung to come out of the bathroom. the fairy wants to look absolutely perfect for this special moment, and is double checking his appearance in the mirror. his wings are already extended from arousal at the sight of himself, he really looks like an angel in the white lingerie he knew jaehyun would love. 

the panties barely cover his ass, cock constrained under the thin material and slick threatening to leak out. iridescent gloss coats doyoung’s lips to match his wings and slick. eyeliner is smudged effortlessly under his eyes and his hair is styled just slightly into a gentle middle part. and to top it off, doyoung is wearing a white collar to complement the panties perfectly. with a deep breath, he opens the door to finally reveal his surprise to jaehyun.

jaehyun blinks dumbly as he watches doyoung emerge from the en-suite, shameless with the way his eyes rake over the fairy’s barely covered body. doyoung blushes under jaehyun’s intense gaze, staying still and perfect for the human, apart from his wings slowly fluttering unconsciously from behind him. jaehyun can’t take his eyes off of the collar around doyoung’s pristine throat, cock becoming uncomfortably constricted in his jeans. 

possessiveness builds up inside jaehyun. doyoung belonged to him. doyoung senses jaehyun’s thoughts and a wave of joy runs through him. tonight, doyoung is going to belong to him, regardless of whether the bond bite works or not.

“come here.”

jaehyun doesn’t want to waste any more time, he beckons the fairy over with a few stern words and searing eyes. he rises from the bed as doyoung stops right in front of the taller male. the fairy’s vanilla scent hangs in the air and jaehyun feels drunk off of it. “baby, you dressed up all pretty for me?”

doyoung can hardly bear to look at the human, in fear of his heart literally exploding in his chest at the sight of his hungry expression. doyoung has something planned for when they are having sex that he knows jaehyun will go crazy for. 

the fairy makes the move and initiates a make out session, pushing jaehyun back down onto the bed and climbing into his lap. the human’s touch is warm and welcomed as he plays with the lace on doyoung’s panties while they kiss, and doyoung starts grinding his perky ass on jaehyun’s crotch. the human’s cock grows to the now familiar larger size, much to doyoung’s delight.

jaehyun takes hold of the fairy’s jaw, moving it to provide access to doyoung’s flawless neck begging to be marked up. jaehyun attaches his lips to doyoung’s throat, leaving open mouthed kisses and little trails of marks as the fairy shivers and squirms in his seat on top of the human. he’s leaking into the material of jaehyun’s jeans as jaehyun continues his ministrations, doyoung feels so small and helpless in the human’s grasp.

“w-want you to use me, alpha…” doyoung whimpers, and jaehyun groans.

“you want me to breed you, fill you up with my cum? keep you hanging off my cock like a good little toy, holding your ass open for me to use?”

doyoung wants to scream, he’s so wet he’s completely soaked through his panties, shivering like a mess on jaehyun’s lap. 

“i want it so bad, please, please,” doyoung begs, before jaehyun hooks two fingers underneath the collar, testing it’s tightness against the fairy’s neck. the human tuts. “this is nowhere near tight enough. i guess you don’t want to belong to me. you don’t want me to be your alpha. that’s fine, i’ll find a new little toy to play with.”

jaehyun even goes to push the fairy off from his lap, when doyoung lets out a heart-wrenching sob. “no, daddy! i couldn’t make it any tighter on my own…need daddy’s help please…”

doyoung is so far gone, so deep into his subspace from jaehyun’s intense ministrations.

“you should have just asked, dumb whore.”

jaehyun’s reply is even more menacing, as he roughly takes hold of the collar to adjust it’s tightness against the fairy’s neck, beginning to bloom pink and purple. doyoung stays perfectly good and still in the meantime, his mind is hazy and he’s so fucking aroused.

“all done,” jaehyun’s voice brings the fairy back to the present moment, and he’s suddenly very aware of how soaked and ruined his pretty panties are. he can feel jaehyun’s cock pulsing against his ass due to his unconscious grinding. “baby, why don’t you convince daddy a little more that you deserve his cock? give me a private show.” jaehyun commands.

and doyoung has no way of playing music in his house, but he feels so slutty and dirty that he heaves himself off of jaehyun’s lap and tries his hardest to impress the human.

he turns around and sucks on his own fingers, pretending to bounce on jaehyun’s lap. wings displayed in full glory, it mimics the position the fairy was in when jaehyun found him that day during his heat, and jaehyun thinks he might actually die. doyoung’s panties are so, so wet as he shows off his ass to the human, swaying his hips as his own fairy dust glistens on his skin, before turning back around to face him.

his hands move down to his cute cock tenting the underwear to relieve some of the pressure, and he looks like a work of art as his face contorts with pleasure. jaehyun simply watches with an unreadable expression. doyoung hopes that he’s deliberating the best way to fuck him into mindlessness.

another minute passes before jaehyun interrupts, “okay, that’s enough. i want you to get on the bed on all fours, arch that back and present yourself to me like the little whore you are. don’t take your panties off.”

doyoung flushes as he scrambles unceremoniously into the position instructed to him. he then reaches back and pulls the lace material aside to reveal his soaking hole, squirming as the cool air makes contact with the fairy’s slick. 

“fuck, doyoung. you’re incredible.” jaehyun breathes, and doyoung feels the bed dip as jaehyun settles behind him, hands appearing on his ass. jaehyun really cannot believe his luck. doyoung is literally sparkling, his fairy dust covering his entire back with little flecks on his thighs. 

jaehyun has stripped himself of his clothes and is already lining up with doyoung’s ready hole. the fairy is so warm and tight around the human’s cock that jaehyun can’t help but thrust in balls deep. doyoung is struggling to breathe, hands gripping the pillow in front of him to steady himself as jaehyun starts fucking him properly.

the slide is so easy as doyoung keeps leaking, still not entirely satisfied even with jaehyun’s cock buried inside him. jaehyun feels obscene as he holds doyoung’s ass open, mesmerising himself with the way his glistening cock disappears into the fairy’s slim body. the pace is brutal and doyoung is shoved up the bed, hands now gripping the headboard which threatens to slam against the wall. jaehyun is forever grateful that doyoung lives in the middle of a forest, or they’d get noise complaints every day.

“jae… it’s too much!” doyoung sobs, his tears dampening the pillow.

“shut up and take it. stop being so naughty,” is jaehyun’s response, and he hauls doyoung up by his wings, one arm snaking around his waist for support and his free hand coming up to choke the fairy from behind, setting just above the collar. 

doyoung’s skin is so warm and damp from sweat, and jaehyun’s torso is getting covered in fairy dust, making him look similar to a magical greek god. the sound of skin slapping against skin rings in both of their ears as jaehyun gets close to cumming. his cock slides against the fairy’s prostate again and again and doyoung is trembling even in the human’s strong hold. “da- please, fuck!”

doyoung is all loose and sloppy now, he can do nothing but beg for jaehyun to breed him up full. without warning, jaehyun’s hand leaves doyoung’s throat to stroke his angry red cock instead, rubbing the head teasingly.

“baby, gonna cum, you want it?” even jaehyun is struggling to form a sentence as he gets ready to shoot his first load inside the fairy.

doyoung silently prepares his magical surprise as jaehyun finally grinds his cock against doyoung’s hole and cums. and cums. and he doesn’t stop cumming. jaehyun’s skin is tingling all over as he pulses load after load of hot cum into the insatiable fairy. doyoung whines as the warmth spreads inside him, wriggling out of jaehyun’s hold easily and onto all fours again.

“doyoung, what have you done to me?” jaehyun breathes in awe. 

“if you want to mate with me you need to breed me like a real alpha,” doyoung responds matter-of-factly, hesitant to look back and face jaehyun. 

wordlessly, jaehyun simply shifts to climb on top of the fairy, overpowering his lithe frame with ease as he holds doyoung’s ass in the air and screws him ruthlessly, faster and deeper. doyoung squeals with joy and uses his magic to make jaehyun cum again.

“jesus christ, you’re fucking filthy. nothing but a desperate fucking whore, my little breeding pet,” jaehyun coos as he continues filling the fairy up, and suddenly, through sheer impulse, he is compelled to haul the fairy back up, unbuckle the collar in one swift motion and sink his teeth into the side of doyoung’s bruise-mottled neck. the rush of magic that follows makes jaehyun feel like he could fly, he feels himself transforming and the connection between him and the fairy grow immensely stronger.

“you’re mine now. say it, doyoung.”

doyoung is crying tears of happiness, he finally feels complete. “jae, alpha, i’m yours. i’m your omega, your fairy. only yours, forever,”

jaehyun’s heart swells as his newly transformed alpha instincts go crazy hearing doyoung’s words of belonging. this beautiful fairy hanging off his cock and shaking in pleasure belongs to him, only him. and doyoung could not be any more overjoyed at jaehyun being his alpha, together forever. “jae,” doyoung sniffs. “i love you.”

“doyoung, i love you too. i love you, i love you, my beautiful little fairy,” 

jaehyun eases his softening cock out of doyoung and scoops him up into his arms. he carries the giggling fairy to the front door and opens it to the greeting of doyoung’s animal friends in the forest, sensing that doyoung has mated. the two of them look otherworldly, covered almost head to toe in glitter, slick and cum, glowing with love and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, they said the l word <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on god this is disgustingly flithy, enjoy

“by the way, jae… a human can only get a fairy pregnant after they have mated. so we’re safe.” doyoung’s voice is distant from the kitchen area where he is preparing dinner in an apron. he looks the picture of domestic life, jaehyun is not really listening, he just admires the fairy from his place on their brand new desk. 

earlier that week, jaehyun retrieved his belongings from his (very much) ex-girlfriend’s house in the middle of the night, using the spare key he knew was under the planter box outside. he only picked up the essentials he didn’t already have at doyoung’s place and hurried back to his new lover. 

yesterday, jaehyun turned to doyoung and wrapped his arms around the fairy, spooning him in the tiny single bed. “babe, if i’m gonna live here i want some actual furniture. so i can assume my life is normal, even though i cheated on my girlfriend and mated with a fairy and now i’m turning into some sort of mythical creature minus the wings. well, at least that’s a relief,” jaehyun rants to the back of doyoung’s head, who bursts out with laughter as his hair shifts to blonde.

jaehyun smiles to himself knowing that he can make the fairy laugh so much. and his laugh is adorable. 

so this afternoon, doyoung mustered up the energy and they went to ikea together and bought a desk and chair, where jaehyun is currently sat failing at his video game because he can’t stop staring at doyoung. they also bought a cheap double bed, extra bed sheets, and enough kitchenware for two people.

upon returning to the forest, doyoung got very turned on watching jaehyun sweat and groan while building their new bed and proceeded to christen it within the hour since purchase. and jaehyun’s eyes sparkled when he told doyoung he loves him for the second time, breathless and limp, stroking the fairy’s glittering cheek as they both drifted into another nap.

jaehyun is brought back to the present with doyoung all but slamming a steaming bowl of chicken casserole on the flimsy desk. jaehyun jumps as his sexy thoughts are interrupted, and looks up to see doyoung with a serious expression.

“eat up, but i wanna talk to you about what’s gonna happen now we’re mated,” doyoung starts, perching on the edge of the desk like a cute teacher jaehyun would most definitely have a crush on. jaehyun picks up his fork as doyoung begins explaining how human and fairy mating works.

“so, basically you’re going to slowly develop traits of an actual alpha fairy. you’ll never grow wings or colour changing hair or have fairy dust and start leaking slick,” and after jaehyun almost snorts chicken broth he continues, “but your personality will alter slightly. you’ll become really possessive over me, and you’ll be able to sense my emotions, location, things like that. also...your dick will permanently be the size that i made it using my magic…” doyoung trails off, scanning jaehyun’s face for any sign of displeasure. 

jaehyun is just grinning ear to ear at the things doyoung is telling him. “you’ll become an alpha emotionally, just not physically. well, apart from the dick thing. i doubt they taught you that in school.” doyoung finishes. 

jaehyun picks up his bowl to drink the remnants of the broth, much to doyoung’s disgust, and leans in for a chicken-tasting kiss. doyoung whines in half-hearted protest before returning the kiss while remaining in his position on the corner of the desk. 

“baby, i’m so excited about this i can hardly contain myself,” jaehyun says while taking hold of the fairy’s perfect face. “i get to spend my life with you, the most beautiful thing i’ve ever laid my eyes on. and i get magical powers, and a huge dick. i don’t think this could be going any better.”

doyoung’s gums show when he smiles this time, and his eyes go dark as he thinks about the other topic he wanted to discuss with jaehyun. 

“so...we’ve also been experimenting sexually, and i’ve loved everything we’ve tried so far. there’s something else i really want to try. a threesome, with one of your friends.”

doyoung explains, and he can practically see jaehyun’s brain going into overdrive at the thought of one of his equally sexy friends he knows from college having their way with the fairy; in particular johnny seo, who he met during freshman year and may or may not have drunkenly fooled around together after one too many messy parties. they remained close after they graduated and jaehyun knows johnny would absolutely jump at the chance to fuck doyoung. 

“babe, i know a man for the job,” and doyoung cringes at his cheesy words. 

“i need to go visit him, since i threw my phone in the waterfall.” and doyoung laughs out loud at jaehyun’s eagerness.

“okay jaehyunnie, i’ll get ready then,” and jaehyun swallows. doyoung is such a tease, confirmed by the final wink jaehyun receives before doyoung slinks into the bathroom and jaehyun pushes himself off the desk chair and into town to johnny’s apartment.

on the walk, jaehyun’s imagination is running wild as he considers all the things he wants johnny to do to the fairy while he watches the whole thing. what doyoung is going to look like upon his return with johnny in tow, how pretty he’d look getting railed by him, what johnny would look like covered in fairy dust…

before he turns himself on with his own thoughts, he arrives at johnny’s doorstep and rings the bell. he’s nervous since he hasn’t been in contact with anyone after he moved in with doyoung and then got rid of his phone. 

johnny opens the door and jaehyun almost collapses to the floor. johnny has stress written on his strikingly handsome features, chocolate hair mussed from running his hand through it, a habit that jaehyun learned about him from college. he’s dressed in grey sweatpants and a white tee with a faint coffee stain on it, and jaehyun thinks he’s never looked more attractive.

“jae, you’re alive?” johnny is pleasantly surprised, honey eyes twinkling as he takes in the sight of his old friend. 

“okay johnny, i don’t have a lot of time to explain so just listen. in the summer, i went to the florist around the corner to get flowers for my girlfriend’s birthday and the owner is the most beautiful person i’ve ever seen in my life. i fell for him completely and kept coming back to flirt with him, then one day i was led to the forest where he lives and he was in heat, johnny, he’s a fairy and he was fucking himself in the middle of the floor and whining out for me to help him, so i did. then i stayed, and we had more sex, and even more sex, and i mated with him and now i’m living with him and i threw my phone into the waterfall, so i came here to ask you if you wanted to fuck him while i watch.” jaehyun breathes as he finishes his explanation. 

johnny is bemused when he replies “jae, you’re screwing the cute flower boy with the pink hair? good for you bro,”

“dude i’m not just screwing him, i love him and he’s a fucking sexy fairy with a crazy sex drive and i’m mated with him for life.” jaehyun’s expression is serious as he tells johnny the situation.

“was it his idea? he wanted the threesome?” johnny enquires.

“yes. he’s really dirty, johnny. he used his magic to give me a bigger dick,” jaehyun smirks, and his voice sounds desperate as he persuades johnny to fulfill doyoung’s wishes. 

“mmm. jae, i’d love to fuck your little fairy,” and johnny’s eyes are dark as he returns the half-smile.

\- - -

jaehyun leads johnny back to the forest, and jaehyun is halted in his tracks as they approach the front door of doyoung’s house. immediately the scent of vanilla is present in the air, giving away that doyoung has been playing with himself. jaehyun’s newly established alpha instincts are sending signals to his brain, urging him to help his mate. 

“god, he’s such a little whore,” jaehyun says out loud, entering without sparing a glance to johnny stood behind. johnny follows wordlessly, intrigued to see what is happening that only jaehyun can sense through his newly-obtained powers. 

johnny’s jaw drops as he looks up after entering and sees doyoung naked on the bed with his slender legs apart, fucking himself with his old favourite sex toy and the other hand muffling his sounds with two fingers shoved in his pink mouth. his cock lays untouched and leaking onto his stomach and his slick is soaking into the brand new sheets. 

there is glitter in the fairy’s raspberry hair and neck where he has tried to choke himself after touching his own wings. his eyelids are threatening to close as he bites his lip and glances at jaehyun then at johnny behind. taking in johnny’s appearance, doyoung whines high in his throat and takes hold of his cock, pretty fingers making delicate work leaving it glistening and wet. 

johnny cannot believe his eyes, the cute florist fairy spread out like this right in front of him, open and ready for his cock.

jaehyun growls and strides over to grab the fairy’s hands to halt his ministrations, and doyoung finally looks at his alpha properly, damp eyes pleading.

“you can’t even go half an hour without something inside you? didn’t even give johnny a proper greeting? rude little bitch,” jaehyun’s tone is menacing and johnny’s eyes widen. these two are  _ kinky _ , noted. 

“jae...he’s so hot...i want his cock,” doyoung is actually pouting as he looks in johnny’s direction, and the human’s cock in question hardens in his pants very quickly, making johnny’s head spin. doyoung must have used his magic for that, he thinks.

“and you’re going to get it, after you get up and show yourself off to johnny. i’m going to watch while he fucks you, baby.” jaehyun tells his fairy, who obeys his alpha, gracefully leaving the bed and confidently approaching johnny. doyoung is literally glowing, glistening in all the right places and johnny’s cock throbs.

doyoung isn’t small; he’s 5’10 and broad-shouldered, but stood next to johnny he looks tiny. jaehyun’s head spins.

“turn around and show him your wings, baby.” jaehyun orders, and the fairy complies. he smiles sweetly at johnny before turning on his heel, beautiful wings fluttering slightly. johnny blinks in utter awe, his first time seeing a fairy in real life. a naked, sexy and shameless one too.

doyoung couldn’t be happier at the reaction elicited from jaehyun’s best friend, who is clearly trying to hold himself back and wait for jaehyun’s instructions. he knows how possessive the alpha is over his fairy.

doyoung absolutely  _ reeks _ with neediness as he blushes and flirts with johnny, something only jaehyun can sense. the alpha comes up behind doyoung and gropes his ass hard, other hand taking hold of the sensitive wings on his back. the hand on the fairy’s ass is met with slick.

“your slutty little fuckhole is all wet for a man you met five minutes ago, hmm?” jaehyun’s words are harsh but doyoung loves it, and he squirms out of jaehyun’s hold to reach up for a kiss from his mate.

jaehyun stops him with a firm hand on the fairy’s neck, thumb brushing his cheek as a reminder of the adoration they have for each other, even during the dirtiest of sessions. 

“i think johnny would rather have a kiss from you, babe. a kiss from the prettiest sluttiest fairy in the world,” and jaehyun nods at johnny as permission to let him take over.

johnny’s eyes are dark as his big hand takes hold of doyoung’s jaw, holding him in position as johnny initiates the kiss. it’s slow and sexy, and jaehyun is desperately trying to calm his alpha instincts and let johnny have his way with his fairy. 

doyoung is so pliant in johnny’s experienced hands as johnny sucks on his tongue while caressing up the fairy’s smooth sides. doyoung’s nimble fingers slide johnny’s t-shirt off and immediately start working on the button of his jeans to get johnny equally as naked.

doyoung is thinking that johnny is a better kisser than jaehyun, and,  _ oh _ . of course, jaehyun can hear that. 

“you better fucking watch it whore, or neither him nor me are going anywhere near you.” jaehyun’s voice is monotone yet so frightening, and doyoung whimpers into johnny’s mouth, remembering his place.

meanwhile, johnny is simply shocked at how filthy doyoung and jaehyun’s sex life is, and how heightened it is due to them both having magic abilities to sense each other’s emotions and thoughts.

with both of them now nude, johnny proceeds to push doyoung backwards onto the bed while still kissing him, fitting in between the fairy’s long legs. doyoung’s head falls gracefully onto the pillow and he makes a cute noise while wrapping his arms around johnny and pulling him close. 

johnny’s hands look so big as they touch doyoung’s slim waist and arms and jaehyun is absolutely going wild. he’s so jealous but so, so turned on at the same time.

johnny is getting covered in doyoung’s fairy dust as they continue making out and heavy petting. they look like works of art. 

as far as jaehyun is concerned, doyoung is enjoying this a little too much. the whole thing is very romantic as he looks into johnny’s eyes deeply, kisses lingering and hands pressing possessively into hot skin. johnny fingers doyoung open carefully, easing the third thick digit into his already soaked and needy hole. 

the fairy’s nails are digging into johnny’s shoulders as he only vaguely remembers jaehyun is watching them fiercely, and doyoung makes sure to be careful not to make him any more jealous.

johnny’s breath is hot on doyoung’s neck as he guides his cock into the fairy’s heat. doyoung feels the stretch on his rim, and the slight pain makes more slick leak out. “fuck, johnny…,” he moans appreciatively. johnny’s hands go to doyoung’s soft thighs, sitting back up to admire him fully as he keeps thrusting.

his cock is stretching out the fairy so wide, and he pulls all the way out to admire the fairy’s gaping pink hole before pushing in again balls deep, making doyoung yelp and arch off the bed.

johnny really knows what he’s doing, doyoung thinks, as his prostate is hit over and over again with every deliberate stroke of johnny’s fat cock.

jaehyun growls from the corner, hearing doyoung’s thoughts once again, and doyoung decides to be  _ very _ naughty.

“mmmph! please daddy, harder!” doyoung says in his dirtiest whiny voice, and johnny’s brain short circuits. not wanting to look at jaehyun’s reaction, he quickly admires doyoung’s fucked out expression with joy and picks up the fairy off from the bed easily.

doyoung really is perfect, so shamelessly slutty and pretty, and johnny feels a pang of jealousy himself that the fairy doesn’t belong to him instead. “bend over for daddy, slut,” johnny commands, pressing doyoung into the nearby desk by the small of his back. 

doyoung presents his dripping wet and sparkly hole and johnny groans, re-entering doyoung’s ruined hole, setting a pace so brutal it makes the desk slam against the wall. 

johnny now realises why jaehyun is so in love with doyoung as he plays with the fairy’s wings before moving to grab his hair  _ hard _ . doyoung can feel every inch of johnny’s cock sliding against his walls and all his nerves are tingling with pleasure at the rough sex johnny is perpetuating. doyoung clings to the edge of the desk and turns his head towards his alpha.

jaehyun is stood there seething with rage, seconds away from pulling the two apart in a fit of jealous anger.

doyoung is so happy to know that this is jaehyun’s reaction; that he’s truly transforming into an alpha and has intense possessiveness over doyoung. and for a split second, he swears jaehyun’s eyes flash red.

jaehyun’s cock tents his pants as he can do nothing but stare at his fairy getting railed into mindlessness by his best friend. doyoung is going cross-eyed now, mouth open in a constant stream of moans as his entire body aches in the good way.

johnny reaches around to let doyoung suck on his fingers, his other arm snaking round to rest on doyoung’s cute tummy. the move is extremely fucking bold, typically reserved for mates as it is a suggestion that you want to impregnate the omega.

doyoung cannot think straight, both his holes are filled to the brim and his muscles are numb as johnny’s cock repeatedly slams into his sweet spot and his large hands caress him all over. he can feel jaehyun’s eyes boring into him as johnny gets more risky. the fairy looks utterly obscene, pale skin flushed and glittering and bruises from johnny's rough hands beginning to bloom over the top of jaehyun’s faded ones. “daddy, give it to me,” doyoung sobs, dumb from johnny’s cock. 

jaehyun is one second away from stopping the ordeal but johnny thrusts one last time into doyoung and cums hard, cursing and holding the fairy close by the waist as he places a gentle kiss on doyoung’s neck  _ exactly _ where the faint bond bite lays. doyoung does nothing except allow it to happen, for the purpose of riling his alpha up to the maximum.

that is the final straw.

jaehyun drags johnny off of his fairy with one strong hand, launching him into the far corner of the room. doyoung is unable to move, legs like jelly as he remains bent over the desk. jaehyun manhandles him onto the bed face first, pulls his cock out from his jeans and pushes into the fairy, watching johnny’s cum being forced out from his hole onto his own cock. jaehyun is growling out loud as his alpha brain screams at him, telling him to get rid of all traces of johnny that have ended up on doyoung. 

“ohh, alpha!” doyoung squeals as he’s split open once again, this time on his  _ real alpha _ ’s cock.

“you’re mine. mine, mine, my little fairy. mine only.” jaehyun’s words are punctuated by harsh thrusts as johnny winces, cowering in the corner.

“how dare you let him touch you and kiss you like that. are you really that much of a fucking whore that you’d let anyone use you as they please? god, doyoung, why did i fall in love with such a cheap little slut?”

jaehyun’s words drive doyoung crazy as he pushes back onto the huge alpha cock, incoherent and mindless. 

“from now on, my  _ knot _ is the only thing you’ll be hanging off, forever. you’re my omega, only mine. you hear me?” 

hearing jaehyun use the word ‘knot’ to describe his engorged alpha cock for the first time, combined with the words of permanent belonging to each other is enough to tip doyoung over the edge, spilling onto the sheets with a weak moan and clenching around the cock inside him.

jaehyun’s cock pulses load after load of cum into the fairy while johnny can do nothing but stare. he knows his place now.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from gemini by death from above
> 
> my first ever fic yikessss  
> doyoung is a little raspberry fairy and thinking about him in heat makes me goes bonkers  
> it makes jaehyun go crazy too, evidently.
> 
> i'm going to continue this and give more backstory about doyoung and fairies. and maybe jaehyun's friend johnny comes into the picture...


End file.
